During exercise or strenuous effort, humans perspire and the perspiration is absorbed by the clothing. The components of the perspiration can be converted to malodorous compounds through chemical or biochemical mechanisms that can involve naturally present bacteria on the skin. In addition, compounds on the clothing can react during cleaning and cause odors that are difficult to remove from the clothing. There are many ways to address the odor and some include masking the odor with more pleasant smells, prevent the odor from being formed by wicking the perspiration from the skin, killing the bacteria that can produce the malodorous compounds, and the like. However, these efforts have not addressed all of the problems associated with odors and may cause other problems.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure.